


Read To Me

by covacola



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gladio Reading to Noctis, M/M, Reading, Reading Aloud
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:14:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21663529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/covacola/pseuds/covacola
Summary: Usually, he'd just curl up with his head in his lap or resting against his hip or stomach. On occasion, though, he'd simply drape himself over Gladio, not minding at all when Gladio jokingly rested his book on Noct's head. Today, though, the Prince had opted to curl up with his head nuzzled into his neck. It was different enough for Gladio to assume Noct was in need of just a little more attention from him today.To his surprise, he made a little dismissive noise when Gladio had tilted his book to the side to pet Noct's head. "Don't worry about it," he mumbled, "just keep reading, don't mind me."Headcanon that Gladio reads historical nonfiction and philosophy, but also reads bad romance novels and fantasy & sci fi too.
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Comments: 4
Kudos: 84





	Read To Me

These were some of the moments Gladio enjoyed the most. As much fun as it was to coax the usually lazing prince into a competitive song and dance-- training, flirting, teasing, all that-- sometimes it was nice to indulge Noct's snuggly side. He'd occasionally do this growing up, but it'd become a habit for Noct to curl up when he found Gladio lounging with a good book. 

Usually, he'd just curl up with his head in his lap or resting against his hip or stomach. On occasion, though, he'd simply drape himself over Gladio, not minding at all when Gladio jokingly rested his book on Noct's head. Today, though, the Prince had opted to curl up with his head nuzzled into his neck. It was different enough for Gladio to assume Noct was in need of just a little more attention from him today. 

To his surprise, he made a little dismissive noise when Gladio had tilted his book to the side to pet Noct's head. "Don't worry about it," he mumbled, "just keep reading, don't mind me." 

_ Don't mind me _ he said. For one, his hair was a bit in the way the way it stuck up. Noct seemed to realize this, adjusting to get most of it out of the way. Gladio chuckled, kissed his forehead, then, as requested, simply went back to his reading. Noct was snuggly, but as promised he didn't seem to need any extra attention. 

It was only when a quiet, almost exasperated, "what" escaped him that he realized that the Prince's eyes hadn't remained closed with the drowsy smile he usually had when they cuddled. Noct seemed to be squinting at a point in the page Gladio had already passed. 

He smiled, "aww, that was one of the reveals," he jokingly chided. "Doesn't make any sense if you didn't get the build up." 

Noct hummed, closing his eyes and burying his face into Gladio's neck. But sure enough, he felt him shift to read again. He didn't say anything, but reacted when Gladio turned the page. He laughed a bit again, petting Noct's hair, moving again to set the book aside. "Nooo," Noct complained, turning back to Gladio, "I didn't want to disturb you..."

Gladio raised an eyebrow, "that right?" 

Noct made another mild noise of complaint, but it took him a moment to respond. "You seem like you're getting to the good part." Gladio's eyebrow raised further. "You just seem more interested... You get like this when you get to some of the more," he made a face, as if he didn't understand how a  _ book _ could be so interesting, "compelling." 

This caught Gladio by surprised. Now he thought about it, he had been going back to it a little bit more frequently, maybe. "Didn't think you noticed that kind of stuff." 

Noct was surprisingly unabashed, "of course I notice this kind of stuff." 

Maybe it was Noct's nonchalance, but Gladio felt his face warm just a bit. But it was nothing to the warm affection spreading through him. He smiled, kissing the top of Noct's head. But Noct shrugged him off. "Keep reading, don't worry about me." 

He half jokingly turned it back on him, "of course I'm gonna worry about you." Then laughed as Noct pursed his lips. He hugged him a little tighter, "I'm just messing with you. I appreciate it." Noct settled back, snuggling just a bit closer for a second before relaxing. 

Still, a few minutes later, he caught Noct peeking at the book again. "Catch your interest?" He teased. 

Noct made a sort of snort. "No, I trying to figure out why you are." That made Gladio laugh, but he cut off a bit seeing a certain look in Noct's eye. He knew that look. He was planning something. He didn't keep Gladio waiting as he half jokingly said, "it'd probably be more interesting if you just read it to me." 

Again, his eyebrow lifted. "You want me to read to you," he teasingly asked. 

Noct rolled his eyes, "you don't have to--" 

"'She looked out over the rolling hills, roiling with summer heat,'" he began to quote smoothly. Surprisingly, Noct quieted and settled in, closing his eyes but still definitely attentive. Amused, he continued, "'The sky burned blue. Burned like her eyes. Burned like the feelings roiling under her skin.'" 

After awhile, Gladio hardly even realized he was reading, despite stumbling a few times, eyes moving faster than his mouth. He barely even noticed Noct's little smile. He got through the rest of the chapter, then glanced down. Noct's breathing had evened out. He smiled. Figured. He began to read the next chapter, but after a few seconds, "you stopped," Noct complained. 

Gladio shook his head, "you not bored yet?" 

Noct hummed in thought, not opening his eyes. "She's feeling a lot, but I don't really get it."

It was to be expected, he of course hadn't read the beginning. "She makes a lot of fire references because her home was burned down. She's going on this quest to get revenge against the evil king that ordered the destruction, but she's also confused as she's falling in love with his biggest henchman-- the prince."

"Oooh,  _ spicy _ ," Noct joked, snuggling. 

He laughed. This was... really nice. He occasionally talked to Iggy about what was going on, and there were  _ a few _ books Prompto had read and they'd talk about, but that neither happened often. Iggy did read, but it was pretty much purely historical. Prompto shared his love for lame romance novels, and while he wasn't against the recommendations, he usually wasn't as into anything super emotionally heavy or something with complicatedly intricate interpersonal drama. 

So he continued to read, enjoying Noct's reactions as things unfolded. Another chapter went by, then another shorter one, and was thoroughly entertained by Noct's confusion at the maybe page and a half length "chapter." A bit after that, though, Noct yawned. He clearly was genuinely tired, and he suddenly felt a bit guilty. For the third time, he tilted the book aside and stroked Noct's hair. "You don't have to pay attention, you know. You can just sleep." He kissed Noct's forehead again, "this is nice too."

Noct made a negative sounding hum. "But I like hearing you read to me." Well that stopped him. One hit KO. Gladio was at a loss for words. Then Noct looked up, slight smirk and mischief in his eyes, he caught it. Gladio snorted and ruffled his hair, Noct squirming and half-heartedly complaining. After a minute or so they settled back, Noct closing his eyes again. "I mean it though," he said quietly, "keep reading to me?" 

Gladio felt his heart melt. He ran his hand through Noct's hair, but obediently flipped the book back open, having kept his--  _ their _ \-- place with his thumb. It was nice. It was sweet. He wouldn't admit it, but it made Gladio's face warm just a bit. Noct didn't see it, nor did he hear it in his voice, but he meant it. It was nice to just hear Gladio's voice while they cuddled. It was nice. 

  
  



End file.
